Victorious: A Twilight Story
by abbyli
Summary: Human Tori Vega comes to Farview High where she meets a group of very different people, falls in love with a moody werewolf, becomes close friends with a wood nymph and is hated by a vampire. Typical Twilight, huh? *ON HIATUS*
1. Intro

**~~~Prologue~~~**

Okay, so let me get this straightened out before hand so you will know what I am talking about.

I really like the Twilight series. Well, the books. The movies I could do without. The only thing I liked about the movies was Taylor Lautner running around without a shirt on. Robert Pattinson isn't so bad either but not as good as Lautner. Anyway, getting back to the main point, I thought Bella was a stupid idiot for not choosing Jacob. I mean, really? What did Edward have to offer her? Jacob was hot, could actually eat, sleep, cry, breathe, have warmth, etc. All the things that Edward didn't and couldn't have.

So, to get to the point, I also really like the show Victorious, hence this story. I am incorporating the ideas of Twilight and Victorious together to create this story. I have also thrown a bit of Harry Potter in there as well with some of the other characters. You will find out!

**Tori Vega- **

**Species (Human)- She comes to the normal school, Farview High where she meets several people that are all hiding secrets from each other. She strives to find it out. Along the way, she falls in love with the mysterious Beck Oliver, becomes close with the eccentric Cat Valentine, and dives deep into this unknown world. **

* * *

><p><strong>Beck Oliver <strong>

**Species (Werewolf)- He is a student at Farview high that looks about 23 even though he swears he's only 17. He is drawn to the beautiful Tori Vega when she comes to Farview even though he knows that he should stay away from her for her own safety. She discovers what he is and confirms her love for him, despite his "condition". Along the way, obstacles and hard times come up that they have to work together to overcome in this different world. **

* * *

><p><strong>Cat Valentine<strong>

**Species (Nymph)- She is a student at Farview High as well. She just came there two years ago. She is so happy, eccentric, beautiful, and loveable. She is the only one that really connects with Beck Oliver and they are close friends. She occasionally drags him over to her lunch table and tries to get him acquainted with her other friends. She also interacts very well with animals and nature. She connects with it very well. People have started to notice that she hasn't aged a day in two years. **

* * *

><p><strong>Andre Harris<strong>

**Species (wizard)- He is another student. He is kind of an outsider as well but likes Cat a lot. She gets him acquainted with Beck and Tori. He has been seen doing odd things with objects. Tori and Cat are the first ones to discover that he is a wizard. **

* * *

><p><strong>Jadelyn West<strong>

**Species (vampire)- She is very cold, mean, and pale. She is never seen eating. She disappears on weekends. The biggest thing is that her eyes are black on Fridays. When she returns on Mondays, they are brilliant gold. **

* * *

><p><strong>Robbie Shapiro-West<strong>

**Species (vampire)- He is the adoptive brother of Jade. He is a lot warmer and kinder than Jade. He disappears on opposing weekends with Jade as well. His eyes rarely turn black but even when they do, he doesn't become as cruel as Jade. He is in love with Cat. **

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it. The cast of Victorious: A Twilight Story. Now, Trina doesn't exist in this story either. Tori is an only child. And only a little bit of Harry Potter is in there with Andre being a wizard. Cat being a nymph is my own creation. That's about it. <strong>

**Just a short recap with the characters**

**Tori Vega- Bella Swan**

**Beck Oliver- Jacob Black**

**Cat Valentine- she is my own created character. I mean, I know she exists on Victorious but with her being a wood nymph is my creation. Not based on anyone in Twilight. **

**Andre Harris- same as Cat. **

**Jade West- Rosalie Cullen. She is a lot like Rosalie. Jealous of Bella/Tori, mean, nasty, bitchy. She and Tori come to an understanding later. **

**Robbie Shapiro- Alice Cullen. Now, I know this sounds weird. I've always liked Robbie a lot with his gentle and naïve spirit. He is also very eccentric as well. So why wouldn't he be like Alice Cullen? **

* * *

><p><strong>So, here we go. Give me your opinions. Should I make a story out of this? <strong>


	2. Welcome To Farview High

**~~~Welcome To Farview High~~~**

Tori Vega stumbled into the school on September 7th. She flopped against the doorway and breathed in, sighing quietly. She had never felt more miserable in all of her life. She didn't want to leave Jacksonville. She didn't want to be here.

"Tori Vega?" Tori jumped at the sound of her name. She looked around and saw a small girl with long dyed red hair standing a few feet away. The girl had a gentle look on her beautiful face.

She _really _was beautiful. Even though her hair was dyed, everything about her was absolutely lovely. Her face was small, round, and gentle. She had giant blue eyes that were alive with concern, a small round mouth that was ruby red, and such delicate features.

"Uh, yeah," she panted, shoving her hair out of her eyes.

"Hi, I'm Caterina Valentine. Everyone calls me Cat," she said. "Let me help you," she gestured to Tori's books and bag.

"Thank you," Tori breathed. Cat took the books out of Tori's hands and Tori was able to adjust the bag over her shoulder more securely.

"So, where do you hail from, Tori Vega?" asked Cat as they walked down the hallway together.

"I come from Minnesota," said Tori.

"Well, welcome to Fairview High. Isn't New York really different from Minnesota?" asked Cat with a gentle smile on her face.

Tori smiled and laughed. "Yeah, it sure is. First thing's first is that it's April and there's no snow on the ground. It sure is muddy though."

Cat grinned. "Yeah. Get yourself a good pair of rainboots for the future," she said, looking down at Tori's booted feet. "Oh! You do!"

Tori chuckled at Cat's naivety. "This is me," she said, arriving outside of a classroom.

"It's me too. That's why I walked you here," said Cat. She led Tori inside the classroom. "There's an empty seat in front of me." She set Tori's books down on the desk.

"Thank you," Tori said gratefully.

Cat sat down in her seat. Tori sat down in front of her and began looking around the room.

It was a wide spacious classroom with twenty-five desks. The teacher's desk was in the front, angled so he could look at all the students at once. The teacher was already sitting there. He was a balding man with stringy brown hair and a big bushy mustache. He wore some pretty different clothing. It wasn't anything that Tori had ever seen before in her whole life. She was used to big bulky winter coats and sweatshirts and jeans. This guy was wearing sandels, airy pants, and a button up shirt covered in goofy flowers.

"Is the teacher a hippy or something?" Tori whispered to Cat. Cat smiled and nodded.

"Something like that. You would think that Sikowitz would teach theatre or something but no, he teaches English," said Cat.

"Sikowitz?" Tori glanced at her schedule. Yep, this was her first class and this was her teacher. Boy, what an interesting looking man.

The rest of the students were assembling into the class. The first person that Tori saw almost took her breath away. He was a tall young man, looked about sixteen, with a headful of curly black hair and wide eyes. But that wasn't the most alarming thing about his appearance. His skin was porcelin white. And when she got a closer look, his eyes were brilliant gold.

"Who's that?" she choked.

"That's Robbie Shapiro-West. And that's his adoptive sister Jade," Cat added, seeing someone follow him into the room.

Tori's eyes almost bugged out of her head when she saw the girl walk into the room behind Robbie. She was tall herself, with long dark hair with blue streaks in it. But she had porcelin white skin and brilliant gold eyes as well.

"Oh my..." her voice trailed off.

"Jade always tries to be mean and cold but she actually has a soft spot. It takes a while for people to see that," said Cat.

Then a black boy walked in. He had dreads and a round face. It seemed like he wore a permanent smile on his face. He looked really happy.

"That's Andre Harris. He's quite the magician. He does all this pretty cool stuff with knick knacks and other things. He's really nice. He's kind of lonely," said Cat.

Then the bell rang. The teacher, Sikowitz walked up to the front.

"Welcome to a brand new year, kids. First things first before we go over the curriculum for this semester, I would like to get to know each and every one of you. So, as I go down the rows, I would like you to stand up, say your first and last name, and something that you enjoy to do. 'Kay?" Sikowitz said. He pointed to the girl in the front row which happened to be Jade West.

"Hi. I'm Jadelyn West. I like drawing." With that, she sat down and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Well, that was...riveting," said Sikowitz. He opened his mouth as he turned to the next student and the classroom door banged open. Tori's eyes widened when she saw who walked into the classroom.

He was very tall with jet black hair and olive skin. He had a pair of beetle black eyes that were narrowed with distaste at the world. Tori had to admit, though. He was drop dead gorgeous.

"That's Beck Oliver. Yes, he's hot. But he's also a jerk to everyone. I like him, though. We're friends," Cat whispered in Tori's ear.

Tori gently shrugged her shoulders. She watched as Beck walked to his seat that was in the back corner. He set down his textbooks and slumped down in the seat, not paying attention to everyone that was watching him.

"Uh, excuse me? Girly!" Tori jumped, realizing that Sikowitz was calling on her.

"Oh, sorry. Um, I'm Tori Vega. I'm 17. I love to sing. At my old school I was in the chorus and did lots of musicals," Tori said in a rush. She sat back down quickly and covered her eyes in embarrassment.

Sikowitz looked imploringly at her for a moment. Then he moved onto Cat.

"Hi!" Cat bounced out of her seat. "I'm Cat Valentine. I love to create costumes. So, Tori, when you do your musicals here, be sure to call on me to design your costumes," she chirped

Tori had to laugh when she listened to Cat. She was really starting to like this girl.

Soon, Tori's eyes came to rest on Beck Oliver again. She couldn't help herself. The guy was absolutely gorgeous but so dark and demeaning. It was weird. It was like he had something so dark to hide. It was starting to drive her nuts.

Sikowitz jumped right over Beck when it came his turn to talk about himself. Now, that intrigued Tori slightly. Why did the teacher act like he wasn't even there?

* * *

><p>The bell rang right after Sikowitz finished going over the syllabus for the new year. He dismissed them with a promise of something exciting for the next day. Tori rolled her eyes and sighed. She could tell this was going to be an <em>exciting <em>year.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so could have been better. But it's kind of hard to get a good first chapter out when you've got people breathing down your neck to get the first chapter up! Just kidding!<strong>

**This will get better. Just wanted to introduce all the characters and get this started. The weird stuff will start happening quite soon!**

**Love to you!**


	3. Meeting The Group

**~~~Meeting The Group~~~**

"Tori!"

Tori looked around the large cafeteria for the source of the voice. She saw a bright redhead waving at her. She breathed a sigh of relief and made her way over to Cat. She froze when she saw who Cat was sitting with.

"Well, you left a little information out," Tori breathed to herself.

Cat was sitting with Andre, Robbie, and Jade. Andre looked a little shy, like he wanted to sink through the floor and disappear. Robbie smiled at her and waved. Jade just grimaced into her untouched salad.

"Hi, Cat," Tori said as she placed her sandwich on the table between Cat and Robbie.

"Tori, I'd like you to meet Robbie Shapiro-West," Cat began, pointing to Robbie. Robbie smiled warmly and shook her hand. She flinched slightly. His hand felt ice cold.

"This is Andre Harris," Cat pointed to Andre. He barely lifted his head to look at her.

"Hi, nice to meet you," said Tori.

"And this is Jade West, Robbie's sister," said Cat, gesturing to Jade.

"Hi," said Tori, looking at Jade. Jade continued to ignore her, picking at her salad.

"Sit down, Tori. We don't bite," said Robbie.

"Much," muttered Jade.

Tori glanced around with an ere of nervousness but saw Cat's inviting look and sat down. She unwrapped her sandwich and began to pick at it, slowly devouring it in small bites. The five of them sat in silence for a few moments before Cat's bell like voice rang out.

"Hey, Beck! Over here!"

Tori jumped slightly and looked up. She saw the tall, lanky, _extremely _good looking young man striding across the cafeteria, his leather jacket slung over his shoulder and a mean grimace on his face.

Beck had jumped as well at the sound of Cat's voice. He turned and looked at her, a small smile playing on his lips. Just by Tori's observation, she could tell that he liked Cat a lot. They must be friends or even more. Cat just didn't tell her about it.

Beck took two steps towards Cat. But then his eyes fell on who she was sitting with. He glared at Jade and Robbie, immediate dislike on his face. He didn't even look at Tori and Andre. He gave a slight shake of the head.

"Not today, Cat," he said in a low voice. Tori's breath was taken away at the sound of his voice. It was so..._wow. _That was the only word for it. Just..._wow. _It was a voice she could listen to all day. So even, so full. It even had slight gentleness to it despite the cold look on his face.

"Oh, come on Beck! Robbie just said to Tori that we don't bite!" Cat pouted.

"Much," Jade repeated.

Beck's face was so cold Tori knew that if she touched her finger to his cheek it would freeze there. She wondered why he had such a problem with Jade and Robbie. They seemed like perfectly nice people to her. Well, Robbie did. Jade seemed just as cold as Beck did.

"Sorry, Cat. Just not today," Beck said again, his voice still low.

Cat gave in, still pouting. "Okay, Beck. I'll see you later."

"Bye, Kitty," he said, readjusting his jacket over his shoulder and turning away on his heel.

"'Kitty?'" Tori repeated, looking up at her.

Cat turned a glorious shade of red while smiling at her. "Yeah, it's Beck's nickname for me."

Jade glared at the two of them, contempt in her now darkening eyes. Tori's own soft brown eyes widened in surprise. She had never seen anybody's eyes change like that before. They were brilliant gold this morning and they seemed well on their way to becoming black now. That is really odd.

Tori glanced over at Robbie who was across from Cat. His own eyes were on Cat, actually. His eyes had barely left her all afternoon, actually. But there was another thing she notice. They were still brilliant gold. Not a touch of black.

Tori had seen that look that Robbie was giving Cat. She had seen it when her mother had fallen in love with her stepfather. Her mom and step dad had both worn that same exact look for weeks. It actually got quite annoying to look at.

It had to be. It just had to. Robbie was madly in love with Cat.

* * *

><p>After a stiff lunch with barely anybody speaking, Tori said a quick goodbye to everyone and rushed off to Calculus class. When she walked in, she saw Beck Oliver sitting in the back corner, staring out the window. He looked up when she came in, had a strange look pass over his face like he was in pain, and began staring out the window again.<p>

Tori's stomach began to twist up in knots when she had felt his eyes almost bore through her for a split second. What was it with these people at Farview High? First the teacher, then the students. Everyone seemed so...different.

"Hi, are you Victoria Vega?" said the teacher, Mrs. Clearwater.

"Yes. Call me Tori," she answered, looking around uncomfortably.

"Tori, your seat is right there next to Mr. Oliver. You have all your books and such, right?" asked Mrs. Clearwater.

"Yes, I do."

"All right. I'm not going to make you stand up and introduce yourself in front of the class. You can take your seat."

"Thank you," Tori said gratefully, slowly walking back to her seat. She tried to avoid looking at Beck but couldn't help herself. There was just something about this guy that she couldn't stop looking at.

And that disturbed her.

* * *

><p>Following Calculus class, Tori had her final class, Musical Comprehension. She was really excited about that class because she would be able to write and sing in that.<p>

She walked into the classroom and froze. Andre Harris was standing over in the corner in quiet conversation with the teacher. He noticed her and turned red. That was hard to discern over his olive skin but it was obviously there.

Tori slowly made her way to an empty seat in the front row and sat down, keeping her back to Andre. She watched as the teacher, Mrs. Gardner walked to the front of the room. She saw her and approached her.

"Hi, are you Tori?" she asked.

"Yes, I am," said Tori. "Hi, Tori. I'm Mrs. Gardner. I'll just introduce you to the class really quick so you won't be subjected to embarrassment," said Mrs. Gardner.

"Okay," smiled Tori. She was starting to like Mrs. Gardner a whole bunch.

"By the way, you can call me Mrs. G," she added as she walked to the front of the class. "Class, you can shut up now!" said Mrs. G. The class immediately quieted. "Okay, I'm sure a lot of you have already met her but this is Tori Vega. _Please _try to make her feel welcome. All of you are such a bunch of baboons I never know what to do with you."

Tori smiled. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Andre had sat down in the back corner, leaning his head against the wall. She also noticed somebody else sitting next to him. Jade was sitting hunched over, her gold eyes now heavily flecked with black. That made Tori just a little bit uneasy and made herself a mental note not to tick the girl off anytime soon. She looked like she really wanted to rip somebody's head off.

* * *

><p>Music ended quickly. Tori stayed behind and began digging around in her bag for her car keys. She looked up for a second and saw Andre and Jade leave together. Jade cast her the dirtiest look before she was yanked out of the room by Andre.<p>

Tori's stomach turned over in fear. What was it with these people?

* * *

><p><strong>Another really crappy chapter. I wanted to show her starting to notice how strange the people in Farview were. She's a bit more intelligent than Bella Swan. <strong>

**Leave reviews and also ideas. I'm kind of stumped on how I want to continue this story. I can see all the requests I have so I really want to continue it. I just don't know where to go. **


	4. Wolf

**~~~Wolf~~~**

The hellish first day was finally over.

Tori made her way out to the parking lot. She stopped for a second, thinking about where she had left her truck. Remembering that it was at the far east end, she sighed quietly and kept walking.

When she finally reached her 23 year old truck, she had to stop and rummage through her bag for her keys. After a couple of minutes, she found them and climbed inside. She began to pull out of the parking lot. But what she saw standing at the street corner made her slam on the brakes.

Beck Oliver was staring at her rust colored truck, his dark brown eyes looking like they wanted to burn a hole in her truck.

Tori sat there for so long that she didn't even hear the horns honking behind her. It was when an SUV pulled around her that she finally got out of her haze and kicked her truck back into gear.

* * *

><p>"Hey, honey. How was school?" asked Holly Vega once Tori walked through the front door of their half unpacked cottage that they had just moved into.<p>

Tori shrugged her shoulders. "It was okay. The people at Farview are strange," she mumbled as she set down her bag.

"Why? What's up?" Holly turned her full attention away from her cleaning and looked at her daughter.

"I don't know. I really don't know. I met someone nice. Her name is Cat Valentine. She's…an unusual person. I have never met anyone as nice as she is. But like I said, she is an usual person," said Tori. Holly shrugged slightly, knowing that she would have to meet the girl to fully understand what her daughter meant. "What about the others? Did you meet anyone else?"

"Yeah, a few friends of Cat. Uh, someone named Andre Harris. He's very quiet. He seems a little unsure of himself. Very jumpy. And a girl named Jadelyn West and her brother Robbie Shapiro West. Robbie's very nice but Jade seems..."

"Seems what, baby?" asked Holly.

"Jade seems to hate me or something. I don't know," Tori shrugged.

Holly stepped forward, placing both of her hands on Tori's shoulders. "Honey, are you sure about this? You know you can go back home and live with your daddy. All of your friends are back there. You didn't have to do this for me," she said.

Tori listened to her mother's words but could see the pain in her eyes. She had made a big sacrifice coming to live with her mom after her parents' divorce and her father's remarriage. But she also knew that her mother loved having her around. So she wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

><p>Tori finished dinner with her mother and went to half-unpacked room. There were several boxes still laying around filled with her things.<p>

"Oh, boy," she sighed, looking around at her things.

At that moment her phone buzzed. She pulled it out of her pocket and looked at it. A new voicemail.

"_Hey, baby girl. It's Dad. Just wanted to give you a call and find out how your first day at Fairview went. Give me a buzz and tell me everything. I love you." _

Tori sighed to herself as she placed her phone on her desk. She missed her dad very much. But she knew she had to stay with her mom. She was going to make this work at Farview. It just meant too much.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Tori?"<p>

"Yeah, Mom?" Tori brushed her hair out of her eyes and wiped the sweat off of her forehead. She was lugging around a heavy box that weighed about thirty pounds and was grumpy as hell.

"I made some iced tea. Wondered if you wanted some," said Holly as she walked through the doorway.

Tori almost dived at her mother, grabbing the glass out of her hand. Holly laughed and stood back, watching her daughter drink thirstily.

"How are you doing up here?" she asked as she looked around.

Tori sighed, gesturing around with her free hand. "It's coming along all right. I've never been the designing type and you know that."

Holly leaned over and kissed her daughter's forehead. "Don't be stupid, honey. I know the talent you have. You'll transform this room into something great."

* * *

><p>After a few more hours of working on cleaning up her room and also doing homework on breaks, Tori was ready for bed. She went into the bathroom and stepped into the shower, allowing the hot water to soak into her skin, making her muscles feel a little bit looser. When her mother pounded on the door and told her to get out of there, she finally stepped out and toweled off, pulling on flannel pajamas.<p>

Tori padded back into her room and immediately fell onto her bed, sleep weighing heavily on her eyelids. But then thoughts of the next day at school hit her and the sleep was gone instantly.

"Damn it!" she cursed herself as she sat up.

Reaching over to her nightstand, she grabbed her music book and propped it up on her knees, preparing to read.

But then it happened.

A low howl met her ears.

Jumping slightly, Tori got out of bed and walked over to the window, looking into the darkness. With her good hearing, she could hear the pounding of paws on the soft earth. Another howl filled her room. She peered deeper into the darkness and then she saw it.

Or, well, _him. _It had to be a him. No female wolf looked that it.

He was absolutely the most beautiful creature she had ever seen. He was tall, quite tall. Stood maybe about three and half, almost four feet tall. He was almost bearlike.

His head stood proudly on his massive shoulders. His fur was sleek and shiny and jet black. And his eyes… she was taken aback at the color of the wolf's eyes. She could see them even in the darkness. It was like they were glowing.

They were the darkest of brown.

The wolf raised his eyes up and looked at her. Tori shivered slightly as she felt the wolf's eyes bore right through her. At that moment, the wolf gave a little huff and began walking backwards, fading into the darkness.

"Wait—" she began but quickly clamped her mouth shut. It would be stupid trying to get a wolf to stick around.

* * *

><p>Tori didn't get much sleep that night. The wolf showing up in the yard and spooked her to no end. But she still couldn't get that magnificent creature out of her mind. Even though he had scared her, she didn't want him to leave. She wanted to look at that glorious being forever.<p>

She wondered why that wolf had stayed in her yard for a few moments, actually allowing her to look at him. Normal wolves usually growled at you and ran away or something. But then again, she didn't know much about animals. All she did know was that she would love to see that amazing animal again.

* * *

><p>It was almost eight already. Tori had broke the speed limit trying to get to school on time. Holly had jumped on her head at 7:30, alerting her that she had overslept.<p>

Now she was sitting outside the school in her truck, dreading the fact that she would have to walk inside in less than a minute and face her demons again.

"Tori, you are being so stupid!" she cursed herself when she realized what she had just thought. Grabbing her bag, Tori jumped out of her truck in one graceful leap and landed on her feet.

Beginning her ascent up to the school, a person crossed her path. Tori froze when she saw Beck Oliver walk past her, past the school, and past the other people, and make his way towards a large maple tree that stood in the yard. Her eyes raked over him, his olive skin, his jet black hair, and his dark brown eyes.

He felt her staring at him and glanced over his shoulder at her. She felt that familiar feeling of being pierced. At that moment, an understanding raced through her. And she began to shake. Her shaking became so violent that she dropped her bag, her books spilling everywhere.

It was like she had gone deaf as well. She didn't even hear someone calling her name. Then her world went dark.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I'm not dead! Here's a new update. <strong>

**So, what do you think? I'm gonna leave you hanging on who was calling Tori's name. Was it Beck? Was it Cat? Was it Andre or Robbie? Leave a review. I noticed I've gotten quite a few so far. Thanks so much! **


	5. Suspicions

**~~~Suspicions~~~**

The darkness was slowly lifting. Tori tried to keep the darkness down, though. It was comforting. She could get away from the crazy world she was in.

"Tori? Hey, Tori!"

Tori's eyes snapped open at the voice. She couldn't believe her ears.

"Andre?"

Light brown eyes were looking down at her, full of worry. She recognized those eyes. They belonged to the boy that always looked the other way whenever she walked into the room. She couldn't believe it was him.

"Are you all right? Can you sit up?" Andre asked, his warm hands gently touching her shoulders.

Tori managed a weak nod. Andre carefully placed his hands behind her back and lifted her up into a sitting position.

"What happened?" she asked quietly.

"You fainted," came another voice. Tori looked up to see a young girl looking at her worriedly. "Andre here managed to catch you before you hit the sidewalk."

Tori looked back at Andre. "Thank you," she whispered. She looked around and realized that she had about thirty people gathered around, watching her.

Her cheeks burning with embarrassment, she made to get to her feet but Andre caught her arms. "Come on, let me help you." And with surprising strength, he lifted her to her feet and put a supporting arm around her, guiding her up the stairs and into the school.

* * *

><p>Once they got to the nurse's office and had her settled down onto one of the hard wooden chairs, Tori finally turned towards Andre.<p>

"Why did you help me? Yesterday I could barely get you to look at me," she whispered.

Andre sighed, sinking down in the chair next to her. "I don't know. I just couldn't let you hit the ground like that. I had to help you."

Tori accepted the glass of water that the nurse handed her and looked back at Andre. She had never felt more confused than she did at the moment.

"Thank you," she said. "You and Cat seem to be the only people that have been nice to me since yesterday."

"I'm sorry about being so rude yesterday. I was just having a day," he said.

"What was with Jade yesterday?" Tori asked, allowing the nurse to look in her eyes.

Andre shrugged, sitting back so the nurse could get to Tori's arms and do her blood pressure and pulse.

"I don't know. PMS?" he offered up lamely.

Tori glared at him, not believing a word that was coming out of his mouth.

"All right, fine," she snapped.

Andre's eyes immediately became downcast at her tone. His shoulders slumped and he stood up. "I'll leave you here to get some rest, Tori. See you later." He began walking for the door.

"No! No, wait! Andre, I'm sorry!" Tori started to jump up but fell back due to the blood pressure cuff still being attached to her arm.

Andre ignored her and exited the nurse's office. But not before Tori saw something extremely weird happen.

She was really starting to think that she was losing her mind. If she hadn't been a little groggy, she really would have thought the door of the office started to open before Andre touched it.

* * *

><p>"Tori!"<p>

Tori jumped at the sound of Cat's voice. She had just staggered into the lunchroom, still completely groggy and out of it after fainting this morning.

"Tori, over here!" Cat called again.

Tori's vision focused and saw Cat waving at her. She made her way over to the lunch table and fell into a seat.

"Hi, guys," she muttered, not looking at Cat, Jade, or Robbie. She barely even noticed that Andre was not there.

"How are you feeling, Tori? Andre told me that you fainted this morning," said Cat, looking at her with her giant brown eyes.

Tori sighed, pushing her French fries around on her plate. "I'm fine. Didn't get much sleep last night," she whispered.

"You should try to sleep more," came a cold voice from across the table. "You never know when you might not sleep again."

Tori stared at Jade, disgust and slight fear pitting in her stomach. Cat placed a hand on Tori's forearm and the fear disappeared for a second.

"It's all right," she breathed quietly enough for just Tori to hear her.

"All right?" she asked, her voice cracking.

"It's going to be okay. You're going to be all right," she repeated.

Tori stared at her, wide eyed and exhausted. The past two days had been complete hell for her. She had a wolf show up in her yard that had the exact same eyes as Beck Oliver, she fainted this morning, she thought she saw the door open for Andre before he touched it. What the heck was she supposed to think? And now this strange but unbelievably beautiful and nice girl was telling her everything was going to be okay. How as she supposed to believe her.

"Excuse me," Tori whispered, jumping up from her chair and dashing out of the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>She walked as fast as she could down the hallway and shoved open the door to the girl's bathroom. She quickly checked all of the stalls to make sure that she was alone and then slid down the wall, thoughts of the past two days overwhelming her. She just didn't know what to make of this joint called a high school.<p>

"What am I going to do?" she said aloud.

Tori looked around expectantly, like the bathroom was going to answer her. Grumbling, she got to her feet and looked in the bathroom mirror.

"God, I look like crap."

"Yes, you do."

Tori jumped about a foot in the air and whipped around, her back to the sink.

"J-Jade? What...what-how-" she stammered.

Jade was standing behind her, her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Just came in to see if you're all right," the young woman said serenely.

Tori pushed herself up against the sinks, trying to inch away from the very domineering girl. She didn't want to look Jade in the eyes. There was just something about her eyes that she wanted to avoid.

"Well, I am just fine. Thank you," said Tori. still frightened beyond measure.

"Good. Try to stay that way," said Jade. She cast Tori one last withering look before walking out of the bathroom with the grace of a ballet dancer.

As soon as Jade was gone, Tori sank down to the floor again. She felt even more spooked than she had before.

It wasn't because she had had a girl who had given her nothing but looks of hate sneak up on her in the bathroom.

It was because she had finally seen at Jade up close.

The girl was absolutely beautiful. Her skin was alabaster white and looked like it was carved from stone. Her hair hung down her back in silky waves. She was built from head to toe, absolutely perfectly.

And her eyes weren't black anymore.

They were liquid gold.

* * *

><p>Tori managed to finish out the rest of her classes for the day and made her way out to her truck after the final bell. She opened up the door and threw her bag inside and jumped up behind the steering wheel. She was quite anxious to get as far away from this odd place as she could.<p>

As she pulled out of the parking lot, she saw an odd sight. Underneath the tall maple tree in front of the school, stood Beck and Cat. They seemed to be in the midst of a heated argument. Beck towered over the tiny girl but she wasn't backing away. Her face was as red as her hair, her anger was so furious.

"What is going on over there?" she mumbled to herself as she drove by.

It was like Beck had heard her. He looked up and cast her another glowering look before turning back to his argument with Cat. Tori could tell that the tiny redhead was bellowing into his face because he started to back away. She just couldn't understand why this giant man was afraid of the little redhead.

"Hey, watch out, you idiot!"

Tori managed to slam on the brakes in time to avoid being sideswiped by another car that was coming the opposite way.

"I gotta get home," she said. She allowed the car to pass her and she quickly kicked her old truck into gear and drove home as fast as she could.

* * *

><p><strong>Another short chapter. Wanted to show Tori becoming more and more suspicious of the people around her. Hope you enjoyed! Sorry that this was so late! <strong>


End file.
